


Die For Me, Comrades!

by DigitalThespian



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crack, Gen, I Don't Even Know, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is STUPID, Unsettling, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalThespian/pseuds/DigitalThespian
Summary: Alice's most distinctive attack is a little different this time.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Die For Me, Comrades!

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea, I have no excuse, I have no explanation, other than my brain going 'what if Die For Me... but Soviet'. The link in the body is absolutely required for the optimal experience.
> 
> This is probably the dumbest/most absurd thing I've ever actually posted.
> 
> I would say I'm sorry, but that would be a lie.

Joker yanked off his mask. “ _Alice!_ ”

A spectral little girl sprang into being, snapping to attention. “Die For Me!”

The tunnels were suddenly filled with a [marching anthem](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VbJ4dcNzytc) as an army of uniformed Teddy bears closed in from all sides in neat files, each one proudly wearing a bundle of dynamite on their back. Soon the sound of their heavy boots against the floor in perfect time drowned out all but the sound of their baritone singing voices.

The enemy Shadows looked around desperately, frantically searching for some way to avoid their fate, but it was for naught; they had been surrounded. There was nowhere to run. There was nowhere to hide.

One Shadow threw themselves on the ground, pleading fervently for mercy from the approaching army. Their pitiful cries fell upon deaf ears as the bears marched ever closer, proudly singing as one.

There was no means of escaping their fate.

The Shadows with Gun skills opened fire, but for every soldier that fell, another would take its place. One was trailing a long strand of cotton as it dragged itself resolutely onward, missing a leg and a large chunk of its torso. Another stepped out of the line to pick it up, supporting it as they marched on. The ground was soon littered with the severed limbs and stuffing of a hundred slain Teddy bears, but not once did their resolve waver.

There was no hope of survival.

The first rank of bears closed in, voices reaching a crescendo before cutting off as they made the ultimate sacrifice for their commander and homeland. Scraps of fabric and stuffing were thrown into the air as the implacable assault continued, the terrified screams of the Shadows masked by the bass rumble of high explosives under the proud chorus of their deliverers.

Alice stood silently with her head held high and hands clasped behind her back as she watched the enemy’s complete annihilation at the paws of her loyal battalion. As the last of the soldiers fulfilled their duty and their song faded away, she noticed one with but a single arm held on by mere tatters, attempting to drag itself closer. The song faded, and the lone remaining bear finally gave up, pounding its single fist on the ground and lowering its forehead silently to the floor. She approached, kneeling next to it, and it looked up at her, unmoving button eyes conveying its shame for its failure. It pulled its arm back to clasp Alice’s, and she nodded, laying a hand on its head. “You have made me proud.” It trembled a moment, expression filled with gratitude, before its head fell against the ground, and was still.

Alice stood, surveying the carnage. The enemy was destroyed; not one had survived. The deaths of her soldiers had not been in vain. She nodded once. “You will all be remembered for your bravery here today.” She turned back to Joker, walking over to stop by his side, turning smartly back to the front.

He replaced his mask, and she disappeared.

Silence reigned in the tunnels of Mementos.

“…I am never going to be able to look at a Teddy bear the same way again,” Ann said faintly.


End file.
